


yo ho, yo ho, a jedi's life for me

by untitled but hiatus (let_them_be_happy)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, F/M, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, M/M, and jedi, but they don't know they're twins, obi-wan and anakin are adopted brothers, obi-wan and padmé are twins, possibly permanently unfinished, the force still exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_them_be_happy/pseuds/untitled%20but%20hiatus
Summary: Adopted daughter of Governor Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, hasn't lived what most people would call a normal life. For one thing, she can't remember any of her life before she turned up on the Organas' doorstep ten years earlier.Obi-Wan's life isn't so different, no memory of his life before being pulled aboard the ship that was taking young Padmé to her new home in Port Naboo. It's pure luck that she happened to spot him, and the same luck that the Organas' maidservant, Shmi, was willing to raise him alongside her own son, Anakin.





	yo ho, yo ho, a jedi's life for me

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i was doing when i started this, i just needed it to exist for some reason  
> ao3 provided break lines mark double space breaks, and these - mark predetermined scene breaks  
> UPDATE 2/23/18: guess what guys, i wrote some more

The ship sailed smoothly, cutting through the murky water with stunning efficiency. Young Padmé, still new to this privileged life she found herself in, stared out at the water over the edge of the ship with awe. She let a small smile grow on her face, admiring the way the horizon never seemed to grow farther or nearer, the sky simply meeting the sea in one spot and running alongside the ship in its progress towards her new home. True, she couldn’t see much of the sky or of the sea since it was so foggy, but that didn’t stop Padmé from looking out.

“First time aboard a ship, Miss Organa?”

Padmé spun around, her skirts fanning out around her as she turned to face the man who had addressed her. She let out the breath she had been holding when a quick glance at the man’s face confirmed it as the ship’s lieutenant, Qui-Gon Jinn. Falling back onto the manners that her new parents - Bail and Breha Organa - were doing their best to engrave into her mind, Padmé curtsied to Qui-Gon, wringing her hands at her waist when she came back up. He nodded his head, politely pretending to not see Padmé’s nervous wringing, which she greatly appreciated.

“Yes,” she said, realizing that she had yet to answer Qui-Gon’s question. “I mean, I suppose. My memory - it lacks at times,” Padmé continued in an attempt to clarify her statement. When she looked up from the ship’s deck, she was surprised to find Qui-Gon smiling at her genially. Padmé gestured that Qui-Gon was welcome to join her at the ship’s rail, which he did after a moment.

“It does not stand as a weakness to berate yourself for what you cannot remember, Miss Organa,” he said, quietly enough so that his words might not be overheard by his crewmates. Padmé smiled up at him, appreciating his efforts to make her feel more comfortable. Qui-Gon returned her smile, apparently enjoying her company as much as she was enjoying his.

Padmé’s smile disappeared after a moment as she continued to study Qui-Gon’s face. “Why are you so sad?” He looked surprised when he looked at Padmé again. “There’s something around you, like you’re exuding all of these emotions and thoughts into the air around you. I can’t read all of it, but what I can read tells me that you’re very sad.”

Qui-Gon’s confused expression melted away after a moment, the lieutenant laughing quietly. “I suppose it would be pointless for me to ask how long you have been able to read people in this manner?” Padmé nodded, not certain she understood where Qui-Gon’s thoughts were heading. It was a long time before Qui-Gon spoke again, Padmé too afraid of what his reaction might be if she spoke again. “In an answer to your question, I am sad because I am lonely, Miss Organa.”

She opened her mouth to ask Qui-Gon another question, but Padmé then shut it again, clearly thinking better of whatever it was she was going to ask. Qui-Gon would have questioned her hesitance, if he had had the opportunity. As it was, Padmé’s attention had been caught elsewhere and she was now pointing over the ship’s railing, determination and surprise coloring her voice. “Look! There’s a boy in the water!” Qui-Gon quickly pulled Padmé back away from the ship’s railing, for fear of her falling over the side.

The longer Qui-Gon looked, the clearer the boy’s form became, the figure holding onto what appeared to be a broken piece of a ship for dear life. “Man overboard!” He moved Padmé further away from the ship’s railing as men rushed past them to look for the boy. “Get a hook over the side! Haul him aboard!” Qui-Gon turned around to find Bail and Breha Organa rushing towards him, with Admiral Yoda following closely behind. “Young Miss Organa here spotted a boy in the water,” Qui-Gon said, keeping a hand on Padmé’s shoulder as a gesture of comfort. “He’ll owe her his life.”

Padmé shrugged, coloring under the attention of both her new parents _and_ the esteemed Admiral Yoda. They hadn’t been on the ship long, but Padmé had heard tell of how it seemed like the old man could read through you with just one look. She ducked her head, looking up at the other three adults hesitantly. “Strong with the Force, is she, Lieutenant Jinn?” Padmé turned her head around to look at Qui-Gon, unsure if his response to Yoda’s question would be good or bad for her.

Qui-Gon nodded, unable to keep a smile off of his face. “She is, Admiral.” He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. “If I may, Admiral,” he continued, catching Yoda’s attention. “You are going to be taking the Skywalker boy on as a Padawan when we arrive at Port Naboo. Would it be possible, with the Governor’s permission of course, for me to take Miss Organa on as my Padawan?”

Yoda’s eyes lit up the moment the word “Padawan” left Qui-Gon’s mouth. “Up to Governor Organa and his wife, the decision is. Have any objections, I do not.” Yoda, Qui-Gon, and Padmé all turned their attention to Bail and Breha, momentarily forgetting their current situation as the other men brought the boy out of the water.

Padmé looked up at her parents, hope shining in her eyes. Bail and Breha looked at each other for a long time, seemingly communicating through looks alone. Finally, Bail nodded his head, looking at Yoda and Qui-Gon again. “We agree. If her training could ever be of help to her - especially in recovering her memories - than there is nothing we could do to stop it. Besides,” he continued, smiling at Padmé. “I think it will be good for her.”

That piece of business done, Padmé found her attention drawn back to the boy found in the water. A tickling sensation formed in the back of Padmé’s mind as she looked at him, something almost like a kinship connecting her to the boy. There almost seemed to be a bond between the two of them, something that Padmé poked at tentatively in her mind. It was small and unused, and Padmé had a gut feeling that it might take her the rest of her life to figure out what it was and how to use it.

Suddenly, the boy gasped himself awake, and Padmé rushed to his side, instinctually comforting him. There was a twist in her chest like she was gasping for air instead of the boy, but Padmé pushed past it to focus on him. “Shhh, it’s okay, you’re safe now,” she said to him, his eyes wild when they met her’s. 

They flick away just as quickly though, the boy trying to take in as much of the ship as possible. “Where - where am I?” He looked back at Padmé, apparently deeming her not a threat if the way he turned toward her was any indication. “Who are you?” 

Padmé smiled at him, remembering asking almost the same thing when she met the Organas a few weeks ago. “We’re on the ocean, on the ship  _ Kamino _ . My name’s Padmé, Padmé Amidala Organa.” The boy stared at her, unaware or uncaring of the slowly growing group of officers around them. Padmé put a hand on his shoulder, trying to block out the crowd. “What’s your name?” 

He pressed his lips together tightly, and Padmé guessed he was internally debating whether or not to tell her the truth. “Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he told her after a long pause. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

* * *

Padmé gasped in awe, running her fingers over the dress’s fine fabric reverently. “It’s beautiful, Father. What’s the occasion?”

Bail smiled his nervous smile, the one he smiled when he was trying to hide something from his adopted daughter. “Must a father need an occasion to dote on his daughter?” Padmé smiled at him, nearly bouncing with joy. “Go on then,” he said, ushering Padmé behind the changing screen with Shmi. Bail shifted uneasily, moving towards Padmé’s now opened window. “I had actually hoped that you would wear it to Captain Jinn’s promotion ceremony today. Well, _Commodore_ Jinn now,” Bail added, staring out the window.

His daughter stuck her head out from behind the changing screen, her hair bouncing against her shoulders as she did. “I knew there was a reason!” That having been said, Padmé returned behind the changing screen, her father’s reasoning for the gift becoming clearer every second. “So which of Commodore Jinn’s honorable traits will you be informing me of today?”

Shmi coughed out a surprised laugh from where she was lacing up Padmé’s corset, though not quite loud enough to cover Padmé’s sudden, sharp gasp. Bail looked over to the changing screen, concern showing on his face. “Padmé? Is everything alright?”

Not for the first time, Padmé winced as her ribs were being crushed together, all too aware that Shmi was wincing as well. “Difficult to say, Father.”

Bail cleared his throat quietly. “Your mother tells me that this fashion is all the rage in Alderaan,” he said, attempting to ease Padmé’s pain.

“Women in Alderaan must’ve learned not to breath then,” Padmé replied, sucking in her chest and stomach as much as was possible. “What does Mother say about the fashion?”

As if on cue, Breha Organa appeared in Padmé’s doorway. “Your mother appreciates your sacrifice in the name of keeping society in balance,” Padmé’s adoptive mother said, a sympathetic smile on her face, though her daughter could not see it. Breha stepped behind the changing screen, only allowing herself to wince in sympathy once she was certain Bail couldn’t see her face. “Shmi, I sent Anakin and Obi-Wan into town to fetch some water. I know you said you would need some for lunch today.”

Shmi nodded. “Thank you, m’lady. I meant to send them earlier but I was pulled away,” she continued, giving Padmé’s new dress a significant look.

Breha smiled kindly at Shmi, resting a hand on Padmé’s shoulder as a form of comfort to her adopted daughter. “It was no trouble, Shmi.” The governor’s wife walked around to stand in front of Padmé, an expression of sympathy on her face. “How is it, Padmé?”

The young woman tried to suck in her chest even more. “I believe this dress has invented a new form of torture, Mother.”

Breha pressed a kiss to Padmé’s forehead, resting a hand on her daughter’s cheek. “I’ll go and keep your father occupied while Shmi finishes getting you ready.” Padmé could only offer her mother a small smile in thanks, the corset finally fully tightened.

After the corset was on, Shmi made quick work of Padmé’s new dress, sliding it over the young woman’s head very carefully. Padmé was quiet at Shmi tied her dress closed, staring at the window just to have something to look at. “Do you ever miss the sea, Shmi?”

Shmi looked up from where she was tying Padmé’s dress, a slightly confused look on her face. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” she said, attempting to cover her hesitation.

“Anakin used to tell me stories about your life by the sea,” Padmé replied, turning to face Shmi once she was certain her dress was done being tied. “I begged him to tell me, and Obi and I were so happy to hear them, especially given the way we both can’t remember our early childhoods.” Though she was trying to be subtle about it, Padmé could read the way that Shmi was trying to come up with something to distract Padmé with, anything that could change their current conversational topic. Padmé took Shmi’s hands in her own, ducking her head down to look the older woman in the eyes. “Please.”

Shmi sighed after another long moment. “There was open sky in every direction I looked,” she began, bringing a smile to Padmé’s face. “Oh, with that sky everywhere, I could dream about sailing wherever I wanted, bringing Anakin with me and giving him the life he deserved.”

Padmé wrung her hands, suddenly nervous about continuing this line of thought. “Why did you ever leave it, your house by the sea?”

“Why else than for money, my lady,” Shmi replied. “We were poor, and there was no work by the sea for a mother with a young boy. So we moved into town, found work as a maid with your mother and father. They were kind enough to accept Anakin as a hand when he was old enough, instead of sending him off to learn a trade.” Padmé nodded, her early memories of Anakin filling in the gaps in Shmi’s story, a faint flush coming to her cheeks as she remembered when she first began to realize that he was becoming a handsome young man. “It was like their prayers had been answered when you knocked on their door that day.”

Padmé sighed, a wistful expression coming across her face as it did every time she considered the past she couldn’t remember. “I wish I could tell them more about my life before I ended up on their doorstep. It would be nice to repay them with something after all they’ve done for me.”

Shmi gave a half-hearted shrug in response. “It isn’t as if you and Captain Jinn haven’t explored every possibility to safely retrieve your memories while teaching you the way of the Force.” Padmé looked down at her hands, still guilty about how easily she had given up on attempting to break the mental barrier to her memories. “Hush now, child,” Shmi said kindly. “It was never your fault.”

“I didn’t -”  Padmé bit her lip, wringing her hands together - a nervous habit she’d never quite grown out of. “I didn’t give up completely,” she admitted. Shmi blinked, momentarily taken aback before she managed to control her face again. Padmé sighed, dropping her hands to her sides and looking up to meet Shmi’s eyes again. “I started training with Admiral Yoda after giving up with Captain Jinn.” 

* * *

Anakin watched Padmé walk past them in her entourage, the governor’s daughter giving her two friends a small smile as she did. Obi-Wan smiled back at her, Anakin clearly too entranced by her beauty and grace to even do that much. The longer Anakin watched, the more pronounced the faint blush on Padmé’s face became.

Once she had passed completely, Anakin nearly fell back into the mud, his clothing and dignity saved only by Obi-Wan’s foresight by moving him closer to the edge of the communal water pool, his adoptive brother instead only risking severe bruising from the hard, stone lip. Not even that seemed to break Anakin out of his dream-like haze, the pain not breaking his train of thought at all. It was Obi-Wan’s laughter that finally brought Anakin back to the present. “You could always talk to her, you know,” Obi-Wan teased, sitting down beside his brother. “She isn’t a proper aristocrat yet, and still finds our lowly company acceptable.”

Anakin sighed, managing to sound both forlorn and heartbroken despite what Obi-Wan considered to be almost a perfect day. “I know. But she’s getting older and Bail’s going to want to see her married off to some high ranking aristocrat or a big military man. What could I possibly offer her that they couldn’t?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, standing again while grabbing the two buckets that they were supposed to be using to fetch water for their mother, Shmi. “Love, perhaps.” Anakin snorted, but Obi-Wan knew better than to believe his brother’s outward reactions. Inside, he knew for a fact that Anakin was deep-hearted romantic, and believed True Love to be one of the most important things in the world, besides the Force that was. “While we’re speaking of forces that humans have spent years studying,” Obi-Wan continued, dunking one of the buckets into the pool. “How has your training with Admiral Yoda been going?”

The mere mention of the old man’s name seemed to be enough to make Anakin groan in pain, Obi-Wan’s brother’s muscles sore and complaining at the reminder of how they were being abused and trained to become stronger. “I understand that the old man is one of the most powerful beings in the Force, and that he’s got to be at least 800 years old, but could he at least try not to kill me while teaching me how to hone my powers in the Force?”

This time, it was Obi-Wan who snorted. “You know Yoda can probably hear you talking about him from a few miles away, right?”

“From mere steps away, perhaps he hears you.” Both Obi-Wan and Anakin jumped, the sound of the old man’s voice startling them. After a moment of recovery, the two young men bowed in respect to their teacher. “Spending your time wisely, you are. Of any help to your mother, I hope gossip is.” Anakin flushed, clearly embarrassed about Yoda hearing him even hint at any displeasure in the manner in which he was learning the Force. He opened his mouth to apologize when Yoda held up a hand. “Angry, I am not. Hurt, I am not. Pleased in fact, I am.” Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged confused glances. Yoda shrugged then. “A coping mechanism, this is. See something wrong with it, I do not.”

Anakin’s face lit up. “Thank you, Master. I swear, I really do appreciate you teaching us the ways of the Force without any cost to our mother.”

Yoda nodded. “Kind and wise, Shmi is. Another way to thank her, I know not.” Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask what Yoda meant when their master changed the subject. “Sad news, I bring. Leave soon, it seems the _Coruscant_ must.”

Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin could hide their shock. “But why? You haven’t even been docked at Port Naboo for a fortnight,” Obi-Wan said, trying to hide his growing disappointment. Like Anakin, Obi-Wan too was harboring a rather large crush, though fortunately, he hid it better than his brother. He had to, if he wished not to die with a noose around his neck.

Their master shook his head. “Matter not, it does. Needed on the open seas, we are.” Yoda’s eyes glinted hard then, startling Anakin and Obi-Wan with the ferocity shining through the green irises. “Danger and death, we follow and stop.” Obi-Wan blinked, and the ferocity disappeared from the Admiral’s eyes, leaving Yoda looking like a harmless old man. “Return to your chores, you must. Packing still, I am.”

Once again, Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed to their master, Anakin turning back around to the pool and collecting water. Obi-Wan thanked the stars that his brother did so, leaving him a moment to speak to Yoda privately. “Master,” Obi-Wan began hesitantly. Yoda stopped where he had begun to turn away from the adoptive brothers. “Is there anything you require before your departure? Do you need help in carrying your things?”

Yoda watched Obi-Wan for a few long moments, the intensity of Yoda’s scrutiny making Obi-Wan feel as though the old man knew every secret Obi-Wan had inside of him. “Carry my things, I could make you. A good exercise in willpower, it shall be.”

Obi-Wan let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Thank you, Master. When do you want me to help?”

The old man seemed to not notice Obi-Wan’s fidgeting, or the way his student glanced up to the second floor window of the house opposite the communal water pool several times. “When done with chores for your mother, you are,” Yoda said, forcing Obi-Wan to keep his focus on his master. “Of any use then, you will be.”

For a third time, Obi-Wan bowed to Yoda. “Thank you, Master. I will be there as soon as possible. Please do not leave without allowing me to say goodbye. I’m sure Mother will want to give you something for the journey, as she always does.” Yoda nodded then, and successfully turned back to the house Obi-Wan had glanced at.

Anakin came up to his brother then, a furrow between his brows. “What was that all about?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Yoda asked if I could help him move a few things to the ship.” He turned his head only to find Anakin giving him a disbelieving look. “What?

“Yoda? Needing help from you?” Anakin snorted in disbelief. “Yoda could lift the entire ship if he wanted to and probably put it down directly where they’re supposed to be. Why would he ask you to do a bit of manual labor for him?”

His brother rolled his eyes, holding back his urge to stick his tongue out childishly at Anakin. “It takes a bit of hands-on work sometimes, Ani.” A mischievous grin suddenly appeared on Obi-Wan’s face. “You would know if you did any.”

Anakin’s jaw dropped, though a smile appeared on his face. “Why you little -!” He splashed water onto his brother, causing Obi-Wan to break out into full, free laughter. A water-splashing war soon commenced between the two, stopping only when they were nearly soaked to the bone to avoid catching a chill. The brothers sat on the stone lip, the last of their giddiness wearing off as they ignored the eyes of townsfolk around them and were oblivious to the eyes of a soon-to-be Royal Navy Commodore watching from the second floor window of the house across from them.

-

Of course, these eyes belonged to none other than Qui-Gon Jinn, who was standing by the window under the pretense that there was more daylight there for him to fold clothes by. It was quite obvious how his attention was actually not on the clothing he was meant to be folding but rather on something, or someone in particular, outside of his window.

It took his shipmate, Mace Windu, entering his room for Qui-Gon to finally look away, painfully aware of what Mace would think of his inclinations. “Are you watching that person again, Qui-Gon? That attractive person that Yoda insists you’re in love with but you vehemently deny it every time?”

Qui-Gon looked away from the window, back to the shirt in his hands, waiting to be folded. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mace.”

Mace let out a laugh, clearly not believing Qui-Gon. “Cheer up, Qui. You’re getting promoted today - to _commodore_. Surely that should be some source of excitement for you, even if we are leaving behind your dearest love tomorrow.”

“Leave behind, I think we will not.” Neither Qui-Gon nor Mace seemed surprised when the sound of old Yoda’s voice reached their ears, the old, green-eyed man’s cane rapping rhythmically on the wooden floorboards. “A certainty, I believe this to be.”

The time had long since passed when Qui-Gon and Mace would question Yoda’s strange, foreboding almost-prophecies. Then again, it matched the amount of time that had passed since Yoda’s words had saved all of their hides. Qui-Gon glanced at Yoda, folding his forgotten shirt as he did. “Any signs of trouble ahead of us, Admiral?”

Yoda’s lips thinned into a straight line, usually an indicator that something dangerous was about to happen. “Danger, we should be prepared for. Uncertain of the danger, the future is.” Qui-Gon frowned, the concept of not even Yoda knowing what they were about to face a worrying notion.

“Well,” Mace said, clapping a hand on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “No doubt whatever it is can wait until after Qui-Gon here is officially a commodore.” Yoda hummed in acknowledgement of Mace’s words, not necessarily agreeing with the younger man.

Despite the numerous times Yoda had saved their lives, it was obvious Mace didn’t take the old man’s words seriously. “Be packing, should you not, Captain Windu?”

Mace did his best to not roll his eyes at Yoda’s clear change in topics. “Yes, Admiral.” He gave Qui-Gon a look that read ‘Really?’, clapping his friend on the shoulder once more before leaving Yoda and Qui-Gon in the room alone.

“Troubled, your heart is,” Yoda told Qui-Gon, certain that the soon-to-be commodore knew what he was talking about. “Think we should not leave, you do.”

Qui-Gon offered Yoda a half-hearted smile. “Is it that easy to read me, Admiral?” Yoda smiled cryptically, moving to the room’s only chair, currently placed beside Qui-Gon’s dresser. “It is not just for his safety that I worry,” Qui-Gon said, attempting to ignore the way Yoda was trying to read the Captain. “Port Naboo may have avoided a pirate attack thus far, but I fear that our luck may soon run out, if that is truly what the Force is telling me.”

Yoda hummed thoughtfully. “Delay our departure, I cannot. Ensure that he is safe when we leave, I cannot. Provide you with certainty of his safety, I cannot. Allow you to see him once more before leaving, I can.” Qui-Gon looked at Yoda, his surprise clear on his face. “Asked to help, he did. Allow him to carry my bags, I will.”

Now Qui-Gon’s expression changed, the soon-to-be Commodore curious as to what Yoda’s plan was. “Carry your bags, Admiral? Is there nothing more convincing that you could have him do? No doubt Anakin saw through the cover for what it was the moment it reached his ears,” Qui-Gon added, picturing Anakin’s reaction.

The old man cackled gleefully. “Know his reaction well, I do. Realize his brother’s feelings then, perhaps he might.” He gave Qui-Gon a knowing look. “Think you know of Obi-Wan’s reaction, do you?” Qui-Gon coughed, embarrassed, as he turned his face away to hide the childish blush coloring his cheeks. In a brief moment of mercy, Yoda changed topics. “Sad are you, leaving young Miss Amidala behind?”

Qui-Gon gave a half-hearted shrug, giving his long silent bond with Padmé a tentative poke out of reflex as he did every time her name was mentioned. “I am as sad as I always am to leave her behind, Admiral, though I cannot fault her for not continuing her Force-training.” There was a gleam in Yoda’s eye when Qui-Gon mentioned Padmé abandoning her training, one that Qui-Gon was quick to catch on to. “You know something, don’t you?”

Yoda shrugged in parallel to Qui-Gon’s previous movement. “Training with you, she may have left. Training in the Force, she has not.” A slight, sly grin appeared on the admiral’s face. 

The soon to be commodore lets out a short laugh, quickly spotting the gleam in Yoda’s eyes.  “You tricky old man, you stole my Padawan from me,” Qui-Gon accused the old man without any real heat.

“Stole, I did not,” Yoda replied, his grin growing. Qui-Gon couldn’t help a smile of his own from appearing on his face. “Came to me, she did. Asked me, she did. Asked her why, I did.” Yoda didn’t stop himself from smiling when Qui-Gon seemed to refocus his attention on the admiral, awaiting Padmé’s response. “Did not wish to burden you any further, she said.” 

* * *

“Padmé!”

Qui-Gon did his best to hide his growing feeling of panic when Bail called his adopted daughter over to them. “Ah, Miss Amidala,” he greeted her as politely as possible, not out of any dislike for the young woman but rather for a dislike of Bail’s plans for the two of them.

Padmé nodded politely in return, having some trouble appearing as if all was well. “Commodore Jinn, congratulations on your promotion,” she said, a genuine, if slightly pained, smile on her face as she spoke.

“Thank you, Miss Amidala,” Qui-Gon thanked her, unsure of what else he should be saying. The three of them stood there in a semi-uncomfortable silence.

It was in fact Bail who spoke next. “Well, I shall leave the two of you to speak outside of my presence then. Commodore Jinn, Padmé,” he said, nodding to the two of them before taking his leave.

No sooner had Bail turned his back to them that Qui-Gon offered his arm to Padmé, who was looking a little weak on her feet. “Thank you,” she said, accepting his arm and his support, leaning a good portion of her weight onto him.

He smiled at her, allowing Padmé to make herself as comfortable as necessary before they started to walk away from the crowd. “It’s my pleasure, Miss Amidala.”

Padmé smiled again, this time her face slightly apologetic. “Please, the least you could do would be to call me Padmé, Commodore Jinn.”

Qui-Gon nodded. “Then, in return, feel free to call me Qui-Gon.” Padmé nodded in return, briefly focusing on her breathing once again. Once he was certain she was not in any danger of fainting, Qui-Gon continued speaking. “If I’m understanding these signals correctly, your father wants me to ask for your hand in marriage.”

She grimaced, not wanting to offend Qui-Gon. “Yes, he does. He’s convinced that I need to marry someone of well-known ranking, be it social or military. Since most of my childhood is a mystery, he doesn’t think that I could make it in life if I married below my status.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, the obvious distaste in Padmé’s voice amusing Qui-Gon. It was with a surprised look on her face that Padmé looked at Qui-Gon again. “I am not about to declare my undying love for you, Padmé. I know where your heart lies and I would like to do everything in my power possible to bring you two together.”

Padmé’s look of surprise faded, turning instead into a look of quiet contemplation of the man in front of her. “You’re in love,” she said softly, making Qui-Gon’s lips thin into a straight line in a fairly good imitation of Yoda. His reaction made Padmé frown, the young woman having to reconsider her assessment of Qui-Gon. There were few reasons as to why the newly appointed commodore would react in such a manner, none of which she was unable to read from him given the way he had learned to shield his aura. That left Padmé with the option of making an educational guess and hoping she was right. “I do not look down on those who love within the same gender, Qui-Gon.” She placed a hand on his arm, making Qui-Gon look down at her, surprised by the tender gesture. “Do I know him?”

Qui-Gon nodded, stopping them only when he was certain they were far enough away from everyone else so as to not be overheard. “You do know him, very well I might add.” Padmé looked uncomfortable for a moment before Qui-Gon let out a small, bitter laugh. “It’s not Anakin; I could never fall in love with Anakin, he isn’t my sort of person.”

The governor’s daughter’s eyes went wide when she realized who Qui-Gon was in love with, suddenly feeling as if all of the air had been pushed out of her chest - which wasn’t possible, as there was already almost no air left in her lungs anyway or so it felt. “Qui-Gon, I didn’t - could it be - does he know?” The longer Padmé thought about it, the more his admission made sense, her own observations and vague whispers coming together like a puzzle.

He shook his head. “Do you think I would’ve just been promoted to commodore if he knew? What would stop him from turning me in, just as I’m sure almost anyone else in Port Naboo would?” There was such a look of despair on Qui-Gon’s face that Padmé’s heart ached for him and his forbidden love.

Padmé shrugged after a moment, a secretive sort of smile playing on her lips as her heart was suddenly lifted, as if the Force was telling her something. “Love, perhaps,” she said, feeling as if she was echoing someone else as she did. Qui-Gon shook his head again, as if even the thought that Obi-Wan might love him in return was too far into the world of fantasy.

Unfortunately, their conversation was cut short when Padmé’s hold on Qui-Gon suddenly loosened and Qui-Gon could only watch in horror as she fell over the side of the parapet into the ocean below. “Padmé!” Qui-Gon began shucking off his outer jacket, preparing to dive into the water behind the governor’s daughter.

“Wait,” Yoda said, coming up to Qui-Gon. “Not safe, it is. Killed if you jump, you shall be.” The two of them looked over the parapet, worry churning in Qui-Gon’s stomach before he rushed to get down to the docks. Yoda watched him leave, looking over at the ocean with concern for young Padmé before allowing himself a small smile as the Force whispered to him.

-

Below, at the docks, Anakin and Obi-Wan were relaxing, enjoying the free time Shmi presented them while the governor and his family were off at the promotion ceremony. “So, you gonna at least try to talk to her before Bail forces her to never talk to us again?” Obi-Wan bumped Anakin’s shoulder with his own as the two of them walked along the docks, heading towards the end so that they might look out over at the water.

Anakin sighed dramatically, throwing an arm across his forehead. “But what could I, a simple servant, have to say to her, the governor’s daughter who will mostly likely be marrying the honorable now-Commodore Qui-Gon Jinn?” At the mention of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan’s expression went oddly emotionless, the shorter of the two turning his eyes out to the sea. “Oh, don’t be like that Obi. You know I’m right. Bail will never let her marry someone like me, let alone me.”

“Anakin, stop talking.”

“No, Obi, listen -”

“Anakin, look!” Anakin turned to look at where Obi-Wan was pointing to a figure falling just beside the cliff. “Doesn’t that look like the dress that Padmé was wearing to the promotion ceremony today?”

Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s arm. “Obi, that _is_ Padmé.” He started taking off his outer jacket, his eyes locked onto Padmé’s falling figure.

“Anakin, stop.” Obi-Wan stopped Anakin before his brother could jump into the water. “I’ll get her. With your emotions running everywhere, you won’t be able to sense her properly,” Obi-Wan continued, meeting Anakin’s eyes to make sure his brother knew why Obi-Wan wouldn’t let him into the water.

Anakin nodded after a moment, letting out a long breath. “Okay.” He nodded again. “Okay,” he said, pulling his jacket back on. “I’ll be here to help get her when you come back.” Obi-Wan nodded, understanding that Anakin almost meant for him to come back unharmed. A few moments later, Obi-Wan dove into the water, minus his outer jacket.

It was murky in the water, making it difficult for Obi-Wan to see properly. Instead of relying on his eyes, Obi-Wan focused on locating Padmé’s presence in the water, knowing she would be close to the sharp rocks below the parapet. Judging by the way he could still sense her, Obi-Wan thought it safe to assume that Padmé was still alive and relatively unharmed. Interestingly enough, the longer Obi-Wan focused on Padmé’s presence, the more a strange tickling sensation grew in the back of his mind, along with what felt like a long forgotten bond between the two of them. Obi-Wan shook his head to ignore the strange sensation, trying to focus only on where Padmé was in the water. He’d seen the dress Bail had given her earlier, if only for a few moments. Obi-Wan doubted that corset gave Padmé much space to breathe even when she wasn’t in danger of drowning.

Finding her wasn’t the hard part. Carrying her back up to the surface was. Obi-Wan looked down as he struggled to swim upwards, trying to figure out what was weighing the two of them down. Once he figured out that it was Padmé’s dress, he silently apologized to her and Bail before doing his best to get the dress off of her. After it was free, Obi-Wan let it sink to the bottom while he brought Padmé back to the docks. 

* * *

Qui-Gon rushed to where Obi-Wan and Anakin had laid Padmé on the dock, but judging by the looks on their faces, there was a good chance his former padawan wasn’t breathing. Just as he was arriving, Anakin gasped out “the _corset_ ," and the two young men began tearing the damned thing off of Padmé, completely unaware of the large number of soldiers currently surrounding them.

As soon as the corset was off, Padmé coughed up water, sucking in deep breaths once her lungs were mostly clear. “Oh thank the Force,” Obi-Wan said before sinking back on his heels, wiping a hand across his forehead even though he was completely drenched and it made absolutely no difference.

Anakin laughed, just as relieved as Obi-Wan, and pulled Padmé up into a hug, apparently forgetting that she was in little more than her shift. Qui-Gon settled down to complete the little circle once Anakin and Padmé separated themselves with a few awkward coughs. “Here,” he said, handing Padmé his outer jacket which she pulled over her shoulders, smiling at him gratefully. That piece of business done, Qui-Gon turned his attention to Obi-Wan. “Are you alright?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide when Qui-Gon addressed him, and Qui-Gon would be lying if he said he didn’t find it adorable. “Ye-yes, quite alright, Commodore,” Obi-Wan replied, his cheeks flushing pink as he did. They seemed to darken when he looked at Padmé, who was, in return, smiling up at him knowingly.

Anakin, blessfully oblivious, shoved Obi-Wan’s dry outer jacket into his adoptive brother’s face and effectively breaking the awkward silence that had begun to descend on them. Padmé watched her old friends with a fond look on her face, holding Qui-Gon's jacket closed in front of her with a hand. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough, Obi-Wan,” she said once Obi-Wan had pulled his jacket on.

He waved a hand at Padmé, trying to brush it off. “Just try not to fall off of any parapets any time soon,” Obi-Wan told her, and Padmé agreed with a laugh. Qui-Gon smiled at the picture the two of them made, soaking wet and still smiling even after a near death experience. 

* * *

Yoda led Obi-Wan through the house to the old man’s room, though Obi-Wan was fairly certain he could have made it through blindfolded, as he had been to the house and traveled the corridors so often. If the _Coruscant_ was not required to return to sea, Obi-Wan had a feeling that that was exactly an exercise Yoda would have subjected him and Anakin to, forcing the two of them to use nothing but the Force to find their ways out of the house.

Obi-Wan forced himself to refocus when Yoda began speaking to someone, and immediately wished he hadn’t when he realized who it was his master was speaking to. “Prepared to leave, are you, Commodore Jinn?”

“More prepared then I would care to be, Admiral,” Qui-Gon replied smoothly as Obi-Wan began to attempt to hide himself behind Yoda, as physically impossible as that was. He held onto the vague hope that, perhaps, if Qui-Gon could not see him he would not be able to sense Obi-Wan’s presence. That thought flew out of the window when Qui-Gon turned his head to look directly at Obi-Wan. “I was unaware that we were entertaining padawans today, Admiral.” Qui-Gon nodded his head to Obi-Wan. “Forgive my intrusion, young Padawan. Had I known, I would have done my best to remain out of your way.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, forcing himself to meet Qui-Gon’s eyes. “Your presence is not an intrusion, Commodore Jinn.” He bowed to Qui-Gon, breathing an internal sigh of relief when Yoda didn’t comment on it. “It’s an honor to meet you officially, Commodore. I’ve heard many pleasant things about you from the Admiral and from Governor Organa himself.”

A smile tugged on the edge of Qui-Gon’s mouth. “And I have heard many of the same about you, young Kenobi. There have been many tales about the mischief you and your brother have played in the governor’s house as well as on Admiral Yoda.” Obi-Wan willed for his cheeks not to color as he stood a bit straighter, proud of those pranks.

“For those tricks, pay now he must,” Yoda declared, a glint in his eye as he broke whatever was in the air as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon continued their accidental staring contest. “Carry my bags and anyone else’s to the ship, Obi-Wan will. Volunteered, he did,” the admiral continued, Obi-Wan not quite able to stop his blush at that. 

* * *

Qui-Gon’s eyes went wide as he took in the chaos around him, his heart stuttering in his chest as panic began to claw at him. “Obi-Wan,” he whispered aloud, not allowing his sudden realization to sink in before he began running towards the governor’s house.

Unbeknownst to him, Anakin was having a similar reaction and revelation in the street in front of the governor’s house. “Padmé,” he said, before running straight into the house, ignoring the parts of it that were catching fire as well as Breha’s screams for him to not go back inside.

-

Inside, Obi-Wan and Padmé weren’t faring any better than they had when Anakin left them. The pirates weren’t hesitating to set the house on fire, entirely too gleeful for the number of innocents they were killing. Obi-Wan pulled Padmé in the direction of the front stairs, intent on dragging her out through the front door past all of the fighting. “Miss Amidala,” he said, bringing Padmé’s attention away from the sounds of screaming behind them.

“How can we just leave them, Obi-Wan?” Padmé wrenched her hand out of Obi-Wan’s grasp, staring at him with the fire in her eyes reflecting the fire in her chest. “I will not make my leave when I am more than capable of helping others get to safety.”

The ear-splitting scream that broke the air between them made them both flinch, turning in unison to see three pirates closing in on one of the maids in the front lobby. The maid screamed once more before each of the pirates ran her through with their swords, killing her in such a way so that blood went everywhere.

Obi-Wan stared at the sudden bloodshed before him, dimly aware that Padmé was having a similar reaction beside him. “You need to start using a body double, Miss Amidala,” he said, his eyes unable to take in all of the violence at once.

Padmé’s eyes flicked from one person to another, her mind running a thousand miles a minute. “Only if the girls are willing to put themselves in the line of fire, not if they’re forced into it,” she replied, not missing a beat in their conversation.

The sound of a pirate’s shout brought both of them out of their shock, grabbing for each other’s hands. “Run,” Obi-Wan breathed, and then the two of them were off deeper into the house as they tried to leave the sounds of fighting behind them.

They stopped only once in the open, grabbing for Bail’s ceremonial swords hanging on the wall of the downstairs sitting room. The swords were stuck fast, not meant for real use. Realizing it was useless, the two of them hid in the close in the adjoining coat room.

Obi-Wan slowed his breathing as much as he could, still needing to get more oxygen from the intense bit of running. _Padmé? Can you hear me?_ He nudged at her mind with his, careful not to probe too deeply. It was only then Obi-Wan realized he had no idea if Padmé was even Force-sensitive or not.

_Obi-Wan? Of course I can hear you. This is my head after all._

He sighed in relief, not about to question his sudden ability to communicate with Padmé telepathically without any sort of bond. _I swear, you become more and more like my brother each day._ Obi-Wan allowed himself a moment to breath, focusing on the slowing of Padmé’s breath just behind him. _Wait, you know how to do this?_

Whatever Padmé’s mental or verbal response may have been, it was lost as the door to their hiding place was suddenly ripped open, leaving the two of them terrified in the torchlight of the two pirates before them. They grinned widely, showing off four sets of absolutely, disgustingly brown, rotten teeth. Before either of them could say anything, Padmé spoke, her voice betraying none of her fear. “Parlay. I invoke the right of parlay.”

The pirates looked at each other for a moment before looking at Padmé again. “What did you just say?”

Padmé straightened her posture, throwing her shoulders back. “I invoke the right of parlay. According to the Code of the Force, set down by the pirates known as the Four Masters, you must take us to your Captain.”

Obi-Wan looked between Padmé and the pirates, not sure if Padmé’s attempt was going to work or get them both killed. He straightened, attempting to mirror Padmé’s appearance of confidence and calm. “It would seem these fine gentlemen don’t know the Code,” he said, fully aware that either of the pirates could run them through and leave them there to die.

One of the pirates sneered at Obi-Wan. “Of course we know the Code,” he said, although he didn’t sound too sure of it himself. “What’s your name then, poppet?”

Obi-Wan hesitated - diplomacy wasn’t instinctive to him, though he believed the pirates had been talking to Padmé. “I’m Padmé Amidala - Kenobi,” the governor’s daughter said, sounding so sure and her words so full of Force-induced suggestion that Obi-Wan almost believed them himself. “This is my brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We’re servants here in the governor’s household.”

The pirates’ eyes went wide when Padmé introduced herself as a Kenobi. _Padmé, what are you doing?_

Padmé’s response sounded rushed, and was very contradictory to her outward appearance of absolute calm. _Saving our lives, I think. Play along, and I think there’s a chance we could make it out of this unscathed._

“Very well then,” one of the pirates said, the one who had been so certain that he knew the Code Padmé referred to. “We’ll obey the Code and take you two to see the Captain.”

-

 _I’m rephrasing my earlier statement. You are most certainly as terrible as my brother, if not worse_ , Obi-Wan mentally chastised Padmé as the two of them were brought aboard the seemingly black ship that was attacking Port Naboo. _What in the name of the Force made you decide to call yourself my sister?_

 _Well it seemed like a better option than announcing myself as the governor’s daughter._ Padmé sighed over their mental bond. _The Force just made it seem like the right decision._

 _That certainly explains your ability to speak to me through your mind._ Obi-Wan spared a moment to glance at Padmé. _Have you been training with Admiral Yoda as well?_

Padmé glanced back at Obi-Wan at the same moment, needing the visual reassurance of his presence beside her. _I’ve been training ever since we arrived here at Port Naboo ten years ago. Commodore Jinn realized I was Force-sensitive on the trip from England. I accidentally read the way he was using the Force to project his thoughts and emotions._

_Well that’s certainly a useful talent. Do you think you could try and use it on the pirate captain once we meet him?_

Padmé shrugged one shoulder, making it look like she hadn’t done anything at all to the two pirates escorting them. _Should be able to, unless he knows how to shield himself from being read by the Force in any way_.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, trying to piece together a plan in his mind. _I don’t suppose you’d be able to teach me that little trick, would you?_

_ If we get out of this alive, I promise to teach you , Padmé replied.  _

* * *

“I hear you two are looking for a ship.”

Qui-Gon and Anakin turned, almost in unison, to look at who had addressed them. A tall, dark haired man with a sun-weathered face stood facing them, resting his weight on one leg. “Who’s asking?” Qui-Gon asked with no small amount of skepticism. In all his years of traveling from port to port, he’d never met anyone willing to do something without getting something in return. 

* * *

Padmé was going to find all of the fresh fruits stocked in her house and shove them into her face as soon as she got back to Port Naboo. She and Obi-Wan had barely been on the _Invisible Hand_ for a week, and already she was sick of life on the sea. All of the food they got was cooked within an inch of its life - not that the crew cared, for their inability to eat any of it - and Padmé would kill for any sort of fresh fruit. 

“I would kill for an apple right now,” she said aloud, tucked into her corner of the cell. 

Obi-Wan looked over from where he was staring at the cell door, a slight smile on his face. “I can’t say I’m surprised. I’d love anything other than burnt chicken.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this will probably never be finished


End file.
